Karen Scott
' Karen Scott' is the daughter of Hanzal, and Sophia Tyrell making her a member of House Tyrell. When Karen was eighteen she was married to Dan Scott which made her a member of House Scott, and she held an almost feverous devotion to him despite his problems emotionally. With Dan Scott she has mothered three children in the form of Nathan, Lucas, and Brooke Scott of whome are all major members both House Scott and the Kingdom of Lucerne. Karen Scott was born the daughter of Hanzal, and Sophia Tyrell making her a member of House Tyrell. Karen was the two's lone child and for this reason her being a girl meant that she was quickly married off once the proper marriage could be discovered. When Karen learned that she had been married to Dan Scott she was initially worried as she had heard rumours that he was quite the player when it came to women. Suprinsingly once she met him she discovered that he was willing to play the honest husband role and as such the two grew closer over the course of their year long engagement, and Karen entered their marriage happily. In her role as mother she has spent most of her time attempting to console the hurt feelings of her children who have a distinct and painful reaction to the wait Dan Scott parents them. This was especially true for Lucas Scott who grew very close to Karen Scott, but basically had no relationship with Dan Scott. As Karen has discovered the new world that has opened up following the Fall of Tree Hill she has discovered she has less then she could have ever imagined in common with her husband Dan Scott. History Early History Karen Scott was born the daughter of Hanzal, and Sophia Tyrell making her a member of House Tyrell. Karen was the two's lone child and for this reason her being a girl meant that she was quickly married off once the proper marriage could be discovered. Marriage to Dan Scott When Karen learned that she had been married to Dan Scott she was initially worried as she had heard rumours that he was quite the player when it came to women. Suprinsingly once she met him she discovered that he was willing to play the honest husband role and as such the two grew closer over the course of their year long engagement, and Karen entered their marriage happily. Life as the Lords Wife Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill The Siege 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey 'Lucernian Civil War' Main Article : Lucerne Civil War Relationships Lucas Scott See Also : Lucas Scott : "I knew that on some level my mother loved me. I know that in my soul, but when you watched the way she was with Lucas...you couldn't help but be envious. In a lot of ways he was her entire world. Everything she seemed to do was so that he could be happier. Maybe in his pain she felt a connection to him that she never could with me." : -Brooke Scott Karen from a very early time had an almost devout love for her son Lucas Scott, who for whatever reason she felt closer to then her other two children. In this way for much of his childhood she was the only conecction he had, and as he became more reclusive she took a larger and larger role in his emotions. Karen has an especially close relationship with Lucas for much of the same reason as she does with Brooke. The more Lucas seems to dislike Dan the more he moves closer to Karen, and this has meant they are very close. This relationship was one of the teathers that Lucas Scott held onto during the War in Tree Hill, and he has confided in Karen things he was afraid to tell even Haley Scott. Lilly Scott See Also : Lilly Scott : '' "My mother never came to accept love towards two of her children. I mean I'm sure she loved Brooke, and Nathan but if she knew how to show that love she didn't do a very good job. Her blatant disregard for her daughter and son were thus more inexplanable when you saw her with Lilly."'' : -Lucas Scott Lilly Scott and Karen Scott were extremely close to eachother from the moment of Lilly Scott's birth. Karen Scott felt a connection to the young Lilly Scott that she had never felt with her actual daughter Brooke Scott, and for this reason she superseded her sister in law and basically took over the parenting of Lilly Scott for some time. When Lilly was exiled to the House Scott estate after the problems between Kieth and Dan she was distraught that Lilly was gone, and became even more focused on Lucas. Family Members Category:House Scott Category:People Category:People of Tree Hill Category:Goth Category:Human Category:House Tyrell